A Celebrity Love Story
by AthenaGray15
Summary: 23year old Annabeth and Percy just meant for the first time at a party and you can say it was love at first sight.What happens when Percy asks Annabeth to be the nanny old his son.Will Percy's son like Annabeth,and how will one night change everthing.Read
1. The Invitation

**Chapter one: The Invitation **

**A Celebrity Love Story**

**I'm so, so sorry, I deleted this story. You see I accidentally deleted this story and know I felt really, really guilty, so I posted it again. And if you read 'Atlantis and Athens', you would know I'm also now writing 'The Fallen Angles.' So please read. And I'm so sorry!**

Annabeth's POV 

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, 23 year old world famous Architect, Singer/Actress, Victoria Secret Super Model (I'm not bragging), Fashion Designer and professional dancer. I just finished filming my latest music video, California Girls with my best friends: Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Katie Gardner and Catherine Bolt. We were all in my limo heading home when all our phones started beating. "Looks like we all got a text." Thalia said.

We all looked at our phones were I found a message: "You are invited to the world famous masquerade party. Be there at 10:30 pm tonight at well, hey sis It's me Malcolm, house. Dress code: Wear anything you want. If you don't come… hey that's okay, I invited a whole lot of **NOT** party poopers- Love you and I stole your knife."

"I am not a party pooper." I yelled. My friends looked at me confused. I showed them my phone. As they read the message, they burst out into laughter. I glared at all of them and they quickly stopped laughing. " Oh come on, It's true you are a party pooper." Catherine said. All they girls except Silena nodded in agreement. Silena had an evil smile on and I knew something was up. Before I could argue, Silena cut me off: " Or, we can all show Malcolm that Annie, here is not a party pooper, me and my little sis her can do your hair and makeup, Katie, Catherine and Thalia can pick out your shoes while we all can pick out you dress."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all I'm not a party pooper. Second, I'm not going to this stupid masquerade party." I said. All the girls awed including Thalia. "Look, girls I don't WANT to go to the masquerade party, like it or not." I said. But the girls started arguing with me by yelling/shouting/ screaming at me about, how cute I would look, how I can show Malcolm I'm not a party pooper and about cute/hot guys there. "GUYS STOP." I screamed. Quickly all my friends stopped. " look okay, I'll go. **BUT, **I'm not having any makeup. You girls can do my hair, pick out my shoes and dress but **NO **make up. All the girls squeaked with delight. "Yah." They all cheered and for the rest of the care ride, they were arguing what color my nails could be, what kind of dress I could were and blah, blah, blah. The only thing on my mind was:

" What did I get myself into."

Percy's POV 

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, 23 year old world famous Marine Biologist, Singer/Actor and professional dancer. I just came home greeted by my 3-year old son Logan Lerman Jackson. "Dwaddy." he called as he ran into my arms. I chuckled. "Hey Logan. How are you." I asked. He showed me a piece of paper. "What's this." I asked. "Mail." He responded as he jumped out of my arms and ran to the living room. I smiled as I looked at the piece of paper: Hey bro, It's me the amazing/best child of Athena Malcolm. (Don't tell Annabeth that I said that.) But any way, your invited to the world famous masquerade party tonight at 10:30 pm. Be there or be square. You can bring Logan if you want. See you there, Malcolm.

I smiled. Looks like I'll be going to a party tonight. Then I thought of Logan. Malcolm said I could bring him, but he could get scared of all the people wearing masks. So I deiced to leave him with my mom. If your wondering who's Logan's mom, it's Calypso. But she died when Logan was a baby from a rare disease. So, I miss badly and thankfully Logan didn't inherit anything from her, because if he did, I could stand a chance to see that Logan looks exactly like his mother. Logan actually looks exactly like me, hair eye color and ever thing. But if you get him upset or angry, his eye color will change color to caramel like Calypso's. But this is way off topic. I have to drive Logan to my moms and get ready for the party.

**Well this was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. - AthenaGray15**


	2. What to wear

**Chapter 2: What to wear**

**A Celebrity Love Story**

**Hi, this is the second chapter and I hope you like it and please review. Also, I know I stop writing 'Atlantis and Athens,' but I also have a new story called: 'The Fallen Angles: The Redeemer." If you read 'Atlantis and Athens,' you would have read the full summery, but if you hadn't, I'll post it, if you had, you can just skip it. So please read: **

Annabeth's POV

I was having the worst afternoon in the history of afternoons. The girls have been working on me for the masqueraded party and every 5 minutes, they would start arguing and gods, it was plain Hades at my house. Now, I'm betting Malcolm knew I would disagree that I'm not a party pooper and come, but before I came, he would know I would have plain torture. But anyways, back to reality:

"No, Annie should wear a pink puffy dress with this read mass, she would look perfect and any guy would fall for her, well, the guys who hadn't yet." Silena argued. "No, she should wear a black skinny dress, and a midnight black mass." Thalia disagreed. Then: "No a purple dress and mask" and then, "I say a grass green dress and mask" and "No, I choose a red dress and mass." Finally, I yelled: **HEY." **Everybody froze and turned to me. I sighed. "Look, you guys all have a nice choice, but Lena, sorry but pink isn't my color, so to you Thalia, Catherine, Katie and Piper." All the girls looked disappointed.

I took a deep breath, "When will this day ever end?" I asked myself. Suddenly the girls broke down into another argument. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said while breaking them a part. "Look, I know all you girls want me to wear the dress you picked out, but I pick a midnight blue mini short dress with a gray mask with color decorations of some pink, black, purple, green and red, but mostly blue. If anyone disagrees with me, I'll make sure that none of you can come over for a year. "I threatened.

All the girls gulped slightly but nodded instantly. By then I knew I had won this round. And for the rest of the afternoon, the girls didn't argue, even when they picked out my shampoo, sop–which was lemon scented for the shampoo and for the sop, it was a rose scented dove sop bar. They didn't even argue when they did my hair- which I left naturally curly and when they did my makeup-which I only had a wine-red lipstick. When I was done, the girls got ready.

**Annabeth: Midnight Blue mini short dress with a gray mask with decoration colors of pink, black, purple, green, red but mostly red. **

**Thalia: Black skinny dress with a plain black and white mask **

**Silena: A puffy pink dress with a hot pick mask**

**Catherine: A purple ruffle dress with a plain purple mask. **

**Katie: A grass green dress with white designs and a light green mask**

**Piper: A red velvet dress and a red/black and white mask. **

After we finished getting ready, we headed to the part. We all hoped into the Limo and drove to Malcolm's house. Once we arrived we saw the place packed with people and out of the corner of eyes, I saw 5 motorcycles and instantly knew who they belonged to…Five out of Six of the hottest guys in the world... there leader none other than Percy Jackson, himself.

**What did you think? Too short, yeah I know. But I also promised you the summery for The fallen Angles etc. and here it is: **

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase always thought they were normal teenagers, but when they both turn 16, they find out there are more than they thought; especially when you're a Demigod/Nephilim. But when they find out who they really are, it turns out there the last of there kind…or are they. Join Percy and Annabeth as they go on this amazing quest to find other Demigod/Nephilim, find the truth about who they really are, how they clear there parents names and many more. And worst of all, people of all regions stop believing in there god/gods and goddess and add to that, some ones out to kill all the remaining Demigods/Nephilim especially a certain Jet-Black haired and a Blonde haired pair. **

**I really hope you'll read it and I will post it sometime this week and please review - AthenaGray15 **


	3. Author's Note

Chapter three: Authors Note

**A Celebrity Love Story**

Please Read:

**Hi, this is just a short author's not. You probably know I discontinued 'Atlantis and Athens' and I started writing my new story 'The Fallen Angels: The Redeemers.' Since I'm writing two stories at once, I was just wondering if I should stop this story. I really have a lot planned, but since I can only update on the weekends and I also usually get a ton of homework , I don't know if I could keep up with this story since I'm really into my other story. But this is your choice if I should continue or not. So please update and tell me what you think- AthenaGray15 :p**


	4. The masquerade party part:1

**Chapter four: The masquerade party part: 1**

**A Celebrity Love Story**

**Hi, sorry I couldn't update for a while. I've been sick with a sore throat and the colds. But here's chapter 4. But before you continue reading this story, I remembered asking if I should continue writing this story. So, of course, the answer is YES. Also, I didn't get to thank any of my reviews yet. So thank to: **

**LaughLoverCrystal **

**Percabeth45**

**mrslukecastellan **

**cat brimmer**

**riml**

**IwanttobeAnnabeth**

**(Unknow)- "U Should continue!"**

**PerCyLover108**

**Sapphire-Zebra **

**THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and please continue reading and reviewing! But anyways, here's chapter 4: **

Annabeth's POV 

If you are wondering who the seven hottest boys alive are: **(A/N: I know in chapter** **2, Annabeth said there was** **5 out of six motorcycles which belonged to the hottest guys in the world, but I realized there are actually 7 guys in this story.) **Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Beckendorf (Charles), Travis Stoll, Malcolm Chase and Will Solace. There we actually 8 in the group. But Luke Castellan betrayed the whole group. But anyways, we went inside and of course the girls pulled me in to have some fun.

Percy's POV 

After I dropped of Logan at my mom's house, I went straight home, to a shower, got changed, hopped on my motorcycle and went straight to Malcolm's. When I got there, the place was packed with people, from celebrities, actors, singers, dancers, and other famous people. I put on my mask and went straight inside.

When I got in, I instantly found Malcolm and the guys. "Hey guys," I said as I approached them. "Who are you?" They all asked in union. I rolled my eyes. "It's me." I said. "Who's who?" Nico asked. I sighed and slipped of my mask. 'Oh…Um…Hi Percy." They all said blushing slightly. I chuckled. "Well, it's good to see you guys too."

They boys realized there face was heating up and gave a sour/glare face. I laughed. "Well Malcolm, what made you come up with a masquerade party this year." I asked. Malcolm laughed. "Well, let's just say I wanted to test me little sis if she'll really 'show up'. He said and made air quotes on the word show up. "Wait, I thought Annabeth was older than you." Jason asked.

_Wait, how does he know Annabeth? _I asked myself.

"What, of course she's not older than me and besides I am way mature than her." Malcolm lied. "Mature. Sure, you're just jealous that she's best-friends with Catherine and that Annabeth knows way more about her." Jason snorted. Before Malcolm could argue, Will cut him off, "Wait, 1st, Jason how do you know Annabeth. 2nd, How old is Annabeth?"

Jason and Malcolm glanced at each other and turned to all of us. "She's Thalia's best-friend and she 23." Jason answered. "So, how does that make Malcolm older when it sounds like their twins?" Travis asked dazed when a group of girls passed by. Beckendorf snapped his fingers to get Travis out of the day dream. Travis quickly shook his head to get the attention off of him. "Well, We really are twins but…fine…Annabeth's older than me, but I'm still way mature than her, right?" Malcolm confess. "Sure." We all snorted. Then we heard a voice.

"MALCOLM!" said a girl's voice. Then out of no-where a very hot girl with brown hair and a light green eye color came running up to Malcolm and hugged him. At an instant, I knew this girl had to be Catherine Bolt and I knew she was totally not my type. "Hey Cathy." Malcolm laughed as he embrace his girlfriend. After they let go, Malcolm and Jason started introducing us to her.

I couldn't get the jealousy and envy out of me. I mean who wouldn't, Jason knows the seven hottest girls in the universe. Who are: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, Katie Gardner, Silena Beaurgurd and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But anyways, after the introduction, Catherine had pulled Malcolm aside and started to talk. The only people left was me and Nico since the boys walked off to…oh, who cares.

"So Perce, how's Logan." Nico asked. I chuckled. "High-per as ever." I responded. Nico laughed, "I see you still have your hands full." I frowned and nodded. "Well, ever since Calypso…passed…it's been harder." I said sadly. Nico noticed and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Look Percy, Calypso was a great girl, but you have to move on. Look, Jason moved on from Reyna and is know dating Drew. You should do the same." Nico said. I sighed, "That's just it Nico, I can't move on. Calypso was always there when I needed help and know she's gone." I said. Nico sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Man, there's a million fish in the sea, all you have to do is choose the one you know will never leave you. Or if you want, I can say, there's a million crabs in the sand same as…" Nico started, but I cut him off, "Nico."

"Yeah Perce?" He asked. "Shut up." I told him. He nodded shyly. Then as if he saw a ghost, his face paled: "Oh no." "What" I asked following his gaze, but I only saw two girls talking to each other. ""It's, it's…" He then stopped before he could say the name. "Who is it?" I asked totally annoyed. "Thalia. Thalia Grace." He said. I laughed, "Still crushing I see." He rolled my eyes, "I won't even have a chance on her. I mean, she's Jason's sister and Uncle Zeus' daughter." Nico said. "So, it doesn't mean you can't date her. Calypso 's dad is somehow related to Poseidon and we still dated." I said in a duh voice. Nico sighed. "Whatever, but I'm out of here before she sees me." Nico said as he walked away."

"Sure, what ever." I mumbled as I walked over to Thalia and the girl see was talking to. But on the way I bumped into Rachel who was carry her 4-month old daughter Emerald (aka Emma), "Oh hi Percy." She said as she gave me a side hug. I smiled "Hey Rachel, how are you." "Well, busy as ever. Watching Emma, touring, and all the other stuff." She responded. I smiled, "Well, I guess we have the same schedule." I said. She smiled. "Well I really have to go…oh and yeah, do you know a guy named Will. Will Solace." She asked with a slight blush as she said Will's name.

I smirked. "What does somebody have a crush?" I asked. She turned bright red. "Umm…What…NO!" She shrieked. I laughed. "Well, you'll probably see him walking around and talking with the guys. "I answered. She smiled and nodded a thank you and walked away. So of course I walked over to Thalia, who introduced me to her friend Katie, who is totally Travis' type. After Katie left, since Beckendorf's new girlfriend Silena pulled her away. So I was left with Thalia. "So, is it just you, Katie, Rachel and Catherine here?" I asked.

Thalia smiled evilly but nodded a no. "Nah, your missing Piper-who's Silena's half-sister and Annabeth." She said. When she said Annabeth's name, I looked at her wanting her to continue. Thalia laughed. "I see, you already have a crush on her." Thalia teased. I felt my face heat up and I glared at her to cover it up. Thalia smiled, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, but anyways, you'll see here around, but any, have you seen Nico." She asked, her eyes sparkled ass she said Nico's name.

I decided not to make fun of Thalia, since you do not want Thalia as your enemy. "Well you'll see him around. But I have to go, so see you around Thals." I said as I walked away. "Bye." Thalia called. I waved back and started to walk around. I passed by a million girls all trying to flirt with me, but I just ignored them, but Nico's words were still stuck in my head: _"There's a million fish in the sea, you just have to choose the one who will never leave you." _

I decided to shrugged it off as I was about to open a door, when the door hit straight in my face." "What the heck." I said as I took off my mask and felt my nose. "Oh my gods, I am so, so, sorry." A girl's voice said. I looked at her and saw she was wearing a midnight blue mini short dress. "It's okay." I said as I dropped my hand. Revealing her face. She had perfect wine red, plush lips, a perfect athletic figure, and her beautiful golden hair and…I gasped…her eyes, were a beautiful stormy grey shade.

"No, no. I'm really sorry…Percy Jackson." She said with a shocked look as she saw me without my mask. "Hey, it's okay." I said flashing her flirty smile. She returned the smile and said, "No, let me make it up to you." I smiled, "Well, there's really nothing…now, but if I see you around, I might have a request." I flirted. She smiled and nodded, "Well, then I'll see you around. But I really have to go." I nodded sadly and she started walking away. I looked into the door where she came from and realized it was the ball room.

"Hey, I'll-hit-you-in-the-face-with-a-door girl." I called after her. She turned around: "Yeah?" She asked. I smiled. "You did say you'll make it up to me, right." I asked. She nodded confused. I smiled and held out my hand. "One dance." I asked. She smiled as if thinking about it and in a few seconds she took my hand.

"Of course." She said as I lead her to the ball room. And I had a billion thoughts of who this girl could be.

**Well, what did you think? Loved, hated it? Please review and I know it's been a couple days after Halloween, but I haven't been able to greet you happy Halloween, so: "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!":p ***AthenaGray15*****


	5. The masquerade party part:2

**Chapter five: The masquerade party part: 2**

**ACLS (stands for A Celebrity Love Story)**

**Sup Guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while, since I'm too busy with my other stories. But thank you for all the reviews from everyone who reviewed and here's chapter 4: **

Percy's POV

As we entered ballroom, the place was packed with people break-dancing, slow dancing, grinding, and any other type of dancing you know. Right now, a slow dance song was playing. I took mysterious girl's hand and lead her to the dance floor. "So, you nearly broke my nose, promise me you won't step on my toes" I joked.

The chick smiled, "I was just going to ask you to not step on my toes, but how you said it, it seems like you know how to dance." I laughed, "You have no clue." The chick sighed, "Well since, I know who you are, so I do have a clue on how you can dance." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. "Let's find out." She said as we both started to dance.

**A/N: I'm going to skip all the dancing part. But if you saw Another Cinderella Story with Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley, take the part when there at the masquerade part and when the start to dance. But take off the part when Mary (Selena Gomez) slips, thanks)**

After the dance, the whole crowd that was watching us burst into applause. "Wow!" I breathed, "That was amazing!" The girl blushed, "Still haven't realized who I am?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment but go nothing. I could only think of how this girl was the best dance partner I ever had and how she got me to remember why I even started dancing and even started my career.

Before I could answer, Silena came in. "Annie, come on. You can flirt with Percy some other time." Silena exclaimed. This Annie girl and I both turned to a dark shade of scarlet. "But…" The girl started, but only to be caught off be Silena. "No, no, no. This cannot wait. We need help taking care of Emma since Red's to busy with Will, {There such a cute couple}" Silena said as she dragged off the girl.

But before they could get any further, I grabbed the girl's wrist. "Wait, before you go, can I at least get a name." I asked. The girl smiled and nodded. "Malcolm's sister. Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. See you around Percy." She said and then let Silena drag her where ever Emma was. But in the other hand, I just stood there shock. I mean, why haven't I notice it was Annabeth?

But, that would explain her body, moves, voice and attitude. But then I realized two things, I just danced with _THE _ANNABETH CHASE and I was already falling for her…_HARD!_

**{Please read this: Sorry guys for the short chappie, especially since I didn't update for a while. But since I won't update for a time, let's make a deal. If you review and tell me what you think, I'll pm you the title of the next chapter, the chapter summery and maybe a preview of the chapter. But that's only if you review. So please review and tell me what you think. (Flames expectable**)

**:) ~ Athena **


	6. The job offer

**Chapter six: The Job Offer**

**ACLS**

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update for a while. But anyways, thank you so much for the reviews. For everybody that reviewed, I pm'd you the preview of the next chapter and I hoped you liked it. But anyways, here's chapter 6 and booklover484 gets credit for letting me use his/her idea of having Percy get Annabeth as his son's nanny. I love booklover484's story: The Nanny. So if I were you, I would read her story. It's the boom. Now I should shut up. So here's chapter six: **

Percy's POV

After Annabeth left. I started to wander around. But the only person on my mind was Annabeth. The way she danced….was amazing. I never ever had a dance partner as great as her. I was just walking around talking to anybody who I meet. Until I was going to open a door when I got slammed in the face with the door.

"Oww…not again." I whined. "Oh my gods…Percy I am so, so sorry." The person who slammed the door in my face said. As the person said that, I instantly knew who it was. "Yeah…it's okay Annabeth. My nose isn't that broken." Annabeth smiled since I remembered her, "No, no. Percy I'm really sorry, come let's just get some ice." "Annabeth I'm fine." I insisted. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No bad. You're coming with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. I was probably blushing the whole time. Annabeth was also red the whole time.

When we got to the kitchen. Annabeth gusted me to sit down, which I did. Annabeth walked over to the freezer and took out a bag filled with ice. We both took off our masks revealing our faces. "Here." Annabeth told me while giving me the ice pack. "Thank." I said. Annabeth smiled and nodded. After I finished with the ice pack, we started talking. And I learned a lot about her. For example:

Her favorite color is green, she has 3 other brothers (which includes Malcolm), she's originally from California, but moved here when she was 12. Her mom is Athena-the famous architect and one of the owners of the family business Olympus Enterprise, and so on.

When we were done telling each other random facts, we started joking around, laughing and telling each other stories from our past.

Then, I made up my mind. I knew who I wanted as Logan's nanny. "Hey, Annabeth, can I ask you a question." Annabeth looked at me questionably "Um…sure, what do you want to ask me?" She asked.

"I know this is off topic, but can you..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Can you be Logan's nanny? I asked.

Annabeth started chocking on her drink, "WHAT; WHY" She asked.

"Well, he needs a new nanny since his babysitters to flirty...so please." I begged.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Why me. I mean it's not a no, but why me. Why not Thalia, Silena, Katie, Catherine, Piper or Rachel."

"Well, Thalia will probably kill Logan, Silena & Piper will probably give Logan a makeover every time I come home. Katie and Catherine are okay, but there babysitting Emma and Rachel, she's already a mom and she already has Emma." I said.

Annabeth sighed, "Okay you have a point there."

I chuckled, "So is that a yes?"

She thought about it and then said… "Fine. I'll take the job. But only for one condition."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You have to help me get revenge on Malcolm and…Jake." She responded, but when she said this Jake's guys name, she twitched.

"Um…okay, but who's Jake?" I asked.

Annabeth smirked, "My ex-boyfriend."

**Okay, I am so sorry for the short chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and once again, if you read and review, you get a preview. So, my newest motto is: Read, Review, Preview (RRP). So please review and tell me what you think. How do you think Annabeth and Percy will get revenge? And what will happen when they plan the revenge, what will the media and press take it as? So please review and tell me what you think. :D **


	7. The plan that backfires

**Chapter seven: The Plan that backfires**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the nice reviews and, I deiced I'm not going to write the title anymore, since I'm sure you know the title by now. I also got one question from you guys and here are the answers:**

**I'm probably not going to make Annabeth a live in nanny. Since this story will sound a lot like booklover484's story: The Nanny…and I already got her permission on this nanny story and she said yes. So, I'm not going to copy her live-in nanny idea. Just the Nanny idea. So, sorry to all those who wanted Annabeth to be an-live in Nanny. But, trust me…Annabeth will hang out in Percy's place most of the time. I mean, one night can somehow change something between them. **

**Well I hope that answered your questions but anyways, here's chapter 7: **

Percy's POV

"So…how can we get revenge on this Jake guy?" I asked uncertain if I wanted to be a part of this.

Annabeth sighed knowing she could tell I didn't like where this was going. "Look, l took the job and now you have to help me. Or, I'll quit.

I started at her in disbelieve. "You didn't even start."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on Seaweed Brain, I'm already helping you a lot, can't you help me out? She pleaded/whined.

Then I realized that she called me…_Seaweed Brain? _

"Seaweed brain?" I asked if I heard her right.

Annabeth turned pink, "Yeah…I mean, the name fits you…you're a swimmer and it seems like you love the sea and ocean. And, I'm starting to think there isn't any brain in your head. So, since there's seaweed, I think that's replaced in your head instead."

I had to smile and the nickname made for me, "I like it Wise Girl. It's way better than Kelp Head."

Annabeth looked at me confused, "Wise Girl?"

I nodded. "I mean the name fits you. You're a girl and…it seems like your really wise."

Annabeth smiled. "I like."

I smiled nodded and decided to continue our earlier conversation. "So, what this plan about."

Annabeth's mouth formed into a smirked. And I knew by then, I wouldn't like this plan.

I and Annabeth were right now in central park.

It turns out; Annabeth's plan wasn't that bad as I thought.

We just had to pretend that we were dating, get Annabeth's ex-boyfriend Jason to see, pass the media and press and, (my favorite part) get Jake super jealous.

So, that's why we were in central park walking around. While Annabeth was trying to spot Jake. I on the other hand was worried that: 1.) we ditched Malcolm's party (and I may not get invited to one of his parties ever again. 2.) There was a 50% chance this plan could backfire and 3.) The press and media could catch us and spared a rumor out to the whole entire world.

"There he is." Annabeth pointed to a man our age walking into a bar.

"Oh, so we're going to have to go in the bar without anybody noticing us." I asked.

Annabeth shot me a glare. "Don't worry, I've been there a hundred times, nobody saw me and realized who I was."

I sighed. "Alright."

Annabeth nodded and took my hand and we both started to walk into the bar.

"_Here goes nothing." _I thought.

As we got inside, I looked around; the structure of this place wasn't half bad. It was very dim in here. But it was okay. There little of people though. Okay, scratch that…this place was packed with people. There were people grinding, dancing, drinking, kissing, making out and all that stuff.

I then sighed since Annabeth once again dragged me further inside. She then pushed me into a booth and sat right on my lap.

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked uncertain. I mean I liked the fact that Annabeth was on my lap and all, but it wasn't really comfortable because, 1.) We were in a bar. And 2.) We just meet.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jake is in the opposite booth with that…that slut." She had a flash of hurt pass her stormy grey eyes. But just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared.

"So…who is this slut?" I asked. To change the subject quickly since I could tell Annabeth was tensed.

"Go have a look yourself." Annabeth mumbled.

I looked at where Annabeth was looking at. There I saw one of Annabeth's closes friend (who was also one of my friends): Drew.

I stood there shocked; I mean Drew wouldn't actually do that to Annabeth. She was one of her best friends since they were seven. (How I know that? Well, me and Drew knew each other since we were 12 and she kept on babbling about Annabeth.)

"Drew?" I asked when I finally found my voice again.

Annabeth nodded. She was shooting her ex-friend dirty looks. But in her eyes, I saw sadness, betrayal and disbelieve.

"Well, how do you plan to get revenge?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed and turn to me. So now there was only 5 inches of space between us.

I looked deep in Annabeth's eyes. But saw no expression (same as her face.)

"Like this." Annabeth said. She then pressed her lips gently on to mine.

My eyes widen with shock. Annabeth was kissing me. I mean, I didn't like it or anything, but once again: WE JUST MET!

At first, my first move was to push her off. But, the pleading in her eyes just took over. So, I kissed her back.

Annabeth in the other hand had a confused look on her face since she didn't expect me to kiss back or anything. But eventually, she kissed me back and closed her eyes. I then did the same thing.

Soon, the simply kiss started to get more tensed. I then licked Annabeth's lips begging for entrance. She hesitated at first. But eventually let me in. I wrestled with her tongue wanting to take control. But I realized she doesn't give up that easily. After a while, I let take over. I then realized one other thing; I hadn't kissed a girl or even looked at a girl ever since

Calypso…died. I decided to not think of that and gave all my attention to Annabeth. So, as a response to her having her tongue down my throat, I pulled away.

Earning a glare and a pout from Annabeth. I just smirked and pulled her hair out of one side of her neck. Then attacked her neck with kisses. Annabeth gasped as I bit her neck.

I was already leaving a kiss trail down her neck when we heard a voice.

"Annabeth?" The voice was hursh and with every syllable, they were leaking out with hatered.

"Oh Jake…I didn't see you there." Annabeth sounded so innocent, I almost believed her.

"Well, yeah. I see you were to busy." His words rang in the air as it headed towards me. As a response, I gave him a smirked.

Drew then popped in. "Oh hi Percy." She said with false happiness in every word.

I gave her a plastic smile.

"Well, were going to have a date in Olympus. Remember we went there Annie?" Drew asked turning to Annabeth with a fake smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "How could I forget." She voiced sounded so dangerous, I gulped knowing Annabeth wanted to attact Drew any minute.

Jake then turned to Drew. "Why don't we go babe?" He asked. But still glaring arrows at me and eyeing Annabeth with hatered.

"Wait, how about we double date." Drew asked with a look in her eyes that said she was going to torture Annabeth when we got inside.

"Um…no thanks." I said not liking where this was going.

Thankfully, Jake didn't like this idea either, "Yeah, we already reserved and I'm betting you guys won't be able to come along."

Drew gave Jake a look. But as a response, he shrugged.

"Oh…no, I'm sure there going to let me in. I mean we are children of the Olympians." Annabeth said.

I elbowed her and whispered in her ear,: "Annabeth, stop. You do not to be messing with Drew."

Annabeth then ignored me. "Yeah, Drew's right, let's double date."

Drew sighed, "Sorry, change of plans, will be going to Chrion's instead."

Annabeth's faced turned red. "Then, will come along too."

"I don't know, it very crowded and, you two will be having to wait in line." Jake said. Completely forgetting that Annabeth and I were owners of Chrion's. I guess Drew forgot to since she nodded in agreement.

I was about to say something, when Annabeth gave me a look that easily said: "Shut up or I'll kill you."

So, I decided to shut up.

"Well, Sorry to burst your bubble Drew and…Jake, but we own the resturant. Remember." Annabeth smirked.

Drew's face turned a burning hot red. Since 1.) She got kicked out of the family bussiness years ago and 2.) Her mother Aphrodite chose her twin sisters Piper and Silena over her. **(A/N: Just pretend Piper, Silena and Drew are triplets and Aphrodite only saw greed in her daughter (Drew), so she kicked her out, but she still loved her the most out of the 3. But Drew was too jealous to see that. But that's another story.) **

"Um, well…we have to go now. See you there if you guys go." Jake said quickly before Drew could say anything. He then dragged her away. Leaving Annabeth and I alone.

After a long silent. We both burst into laughter, since 1.) We got the two totally embarrassed and 2.) I guess the plan had gone perfectly.

After we clamed down. Annabeth turned to me and smiled, "Thanks Percy."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For, coming along with me, helping get my ex super jealous and…for showing me what fun is. I have to confess, that was…fun." She explained.

I smiled. "No….thank you. With out meeting you today, I wouldn't have remembered why I'm alive." I confessed.

Annabeth turned red but nodded. "I had fun too."

I smiled, "Well, the fun has just began." I told her.

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" We both then slipped out of the booth.

"Well, come with me." I said taking her hand and we both got out of the bar. But to be only greeted by the cold chilly New York air.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as we started walking to central park.

"Well, have you ever went ice skating?" I asked.

"Well actually…no." She confessed sadly.

I smiled, "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun today." And with that, I took her hand and dragged her to the ice rink.

After the ice rink, we were both laughing our heads off.

"That was extremely fun." Annabeth laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "You only had fun because, I fell on my butt."

Annabeth Laughed and then turned to me, "Besides that."

I pretended to look hurt by putting my hand to my heart. "I'm very hurt!" I said sounding hurt-and it really paid off to be an actor.

"Aw…I'm sorry." Annabeth said also acting.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not going to cut it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, how can I be forgiven?" She asked.

"Like this." I mimicked as I pushed her gently to the a side of an ally wall, since I really didn't want the public to think of this as we were dating or anything. I then press my lips into hers. She immediately kissed me back.

I smiled at her movement. And got my tongue down into her throat.

After about 35 minutes of making out, I saw flashing behind us. Annabeth and I immediately pulled away seeing the press, media and paparazzi right behide both of us.

Once they saw us looking, they all burst into questions like: "Are you two dating." or "when did you two get together" and stuff like that.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and the first thought in our minds were: RUN!

And that's exactly what we did. But, when you're a celebrity, paparazzi will never leave you along.

We both ran for miles until we were sure that the paparazzi had stop.

But to be only greeted by the public TV saying:

"_Where live here in the spot where we found our hottie Percy Jackson making out with our American sweet-heart Annabeth Chase. _

_Don't believe us? Look at these pictures: _

And with that pictures of me and Annabeth popped out.

_Is there a secret romance going on between them and do we have __**A Celebrity Love Story **__in hands?" _

And with that the news started turning into something else.

Annabeth and I turned to look at each other and the first thing that popped up into our eyes were: The Plan that backfired.

**Wow! This is the longest and I mean longest chapter I wrote. I hoped you like it and please review. Tell me what you think and please give me some ideas, cause I love to hear from all my readers! Thanks for reading! **

**:D**

**-AthenaGray15 **


	8. Author's Note: December 30th, 2014

**Author's Note ****- **_December _30th, 2014

The last time I have been on my account was on July 20th, 2013. It has been more than a year since then. I haven't updated my profile, nor my stories. I've completely disappeared from fanfiction. Glancing at what I said on my profile, I called myself lazy for not updating. As much as that's true, it's not the entire truth. I haven't been updating because I've fallen out of the passion in which I once felt for fanfiction. Writing fanfiction was my life, my love, and my happiness.

Or so I thought.

Today marks the beginning of the end of the year. 2015 is literally right around the corner. 2014 was a hard year for a lot of people. It was a hard year for me, and my writing suffered because of it. Maintaining a life online and one in the 'real' world is incredibly difficult to manage without balance. I didn't maintain that balance and before I knew it, my life was crashing down in front of me. I couldn't make time for family and friends as all I wanted to do was sit on my bed with my laptop and type my heart away. I've lost a lot of friends due to the drama that comes along with life. Lies, betrayal, hurt, anger, and sadness is a part of every teenager's life. We all just manage it differently.

I managed it through tears. Lots and lots of tear were shed this year as I cried through the pains and expectations of my family, the drama with my friends, and the sudden realization that I'm not able to let go easily. This year was painful, but I've learned so much and I've grown up. By "growing up" you lose the passion you have for things even when you thought you'd love them forever. I've lost my passion for "borrowing" characters and playing dress up with them. Fanfiction is _the _way to unleash your imagination and I've done so. It helped shape my life and who I am. However, I'm not the same girl I was 3 years ago. I've grown up and I've been on a hunt to find my "happy place."

My happy place is my writing. I write not only to unleash my imagination, but to help myself gain a clear mind and deeper understanding of who I am. I can't seem to do that anymore on this website because looking back on my stories, I'm reminded that I was once this happy little girl who thought life was perfect. I know now that perfection isn't real, it's a delusion. The bittersweet delusion of perfection.

I found my happy place, and now I need to close a chapter in my life and learn to let go by moving on. This is one of the chapters that I've kept open for such a long time. I've been holding on to this part of my childhood because it is what made up my childhood. I used fanfiction to hide from the world, but now it's time to face it. Fanfiction is my comfort zone, and now I need to step out of this bubble and feel alive again. I'm the empty shell of the girl I used to be, and I'm going to fill this shell right back up with the joy and passion for writing. I'm breaking the rules I've used to trap myself in, and as my gym coach told me, _let go of the pain. _

This isn't a goodbye to my writing career. It's just my way of moving on from the expectations I've put up for myself. I'm closing this chapter in my life because I want to be in control to write out my life. I'm taking the pen back and I'm planning to write my heart away-making as many mistakes that I want without being able to erase them off the paper. Fanfiction will always have a special place in my heart, it was on here in which I've made some of the best friends and people who I know will support me no matter what. Leaving my readers hanging is the last thing I want to do to them-but I hope you guys will understand that it's the best thing I can do for myself as this year ends.

In just two days, it will be a new year and I can't wait to start it off by knowing a little bit better of who I am then the year before. In response to my countless goodbyes, this is what a person I hold dear to my heart always and never says. They always say **'see you later' **and never **goodbye**. I guess that's because goodbye means forever.

So Fanfiction, this isn't goodbye, but more of a see you later and thank you to everyone for being a part of my childhood and a part of my life. I wouldn't be who I am without you.

~ December 30th, 2014

**Athenagray15**


End file.
